


Angels Keep Secrets

by GhostGarrison



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom!Sam, Dirty Talk, M/M, Men of Letters Bunker, Mirror Sex, Panties, Powerplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-01
Updated: 2014-09-01
Packaged: 2018-02-15 19:09:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2240142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostGarrison/pseuds/GhostGarrison
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam has been keeping a secret since high school, and now that he has a stable place to call home, he can finally enjoy one of his long-time kinks: panties. No one, not even Dean, knows this secret that hides in the back of his underwear drawer... except for a certain Angel of the Lord, who always seems to pop in at the worst--or best?--of times.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Angels Keep Secrets

Now that he has a consistent place to stay—a base to keep his things without having to shove them back into a duffle bag in the trunk of the Impala, a home to reside in—he actually feels free to get things that he wants without the worry of them being stolen, or deemed unnecessary and left behind.

Sure, he’s gotten a second laptop to hide from Dean, a bunch of his favorite literary classics to line the shelves of his bedroom, things bought using credit cards not bearing his own name. Dean is more or less pleased that Sam is finally doing something for himself, coming around Sam’s room every now and then to give it a once over.

"Jesus, Sam," Dean joked the other day, "Any more books and you’ll have a bigger library than the freakin’ Men of Letters."

But the one thing that Dean doesn’t know about is the back of the second drawer of his armoire. Behind the modest stacks of boxer shorts and thin undershirts lies one of his many secrets—but the only secret that he’s had since before the Cage, before the Apocalypse, even before Stanford.

Yes, behind those dark neutral colors of boxers are a rainbow of bright colors ranging from bright pink to blood red to black to every shade of blue and green imaginable. There’s ruffles, lace, satin, cotton, bows, rhinestones, ribbons and so much more, all lining the back portion of the drawer.

His panties.

Sam’s collection of women’s underwear began as a modest pair of red satin bikini panties, no extra frills included. That was back in high school, where he saved a few quarters of his lunch money here and there in order to buy them. They lasted for awhile, stashed in the bottom of his duffle until he was able to buy more. Hiding them from Dean was difficult since they practically lived in each other’s pockets, but he at least was able to wear them under his jeans, under his boxers just in case.

Now he’s proud of his collection, proud of his personal kink. He owns it confidently, feeling no shame wearing panties anymore like he once had. He admits he doesn’t wear them as often as he’d like. Hunting kind of required something a little more practical, and he is still paranoid that Dean will see them—not that he’s ashamed of them, but Dean is his _brother_ and he’d never let Sam live it down after that.

But it’s just another night in the bunker, only a day after they finished their last hunt meaning they have at least a day of rest before they begin looking for another one. Dean is out for a drink and possibly a conquest, so that just leaves Sam and his glorious rainbow assortment of panties.

He leisurely selects a pair of baby pink underwear—a lace thong with a tiny satin bow on the front. They were part of a buy-one-get-one-free deal online and he couldn’t resist buying a color that he didn’t own. The fabric feels soft in his hands, net decorated in gentle floral patterns with a solid band lining the edges.

After stripping completely, Sam slides them on in front of the floor length mirror on the back of the closed bathroom door, taking his time watching the fabric stretch across his thighs as he slide them up his legs. They fit perfectly—he always made sure to buy the right size, looking up reviews online from other men who do the same thing.

The baby pink looks great against his skin, pale lace flowers against the equally pale skin of his hips that never see the sunlight. The back is stretched firmly along the curve of his butt, lace dipping into the crevice there and he turns to admire in the mirror how they look from behind.

He can feel himself getting hard, seeing himself in a brand-new pair of panties that fit him well and suit his skintone. Briefly, Sam wonders if he should buy some daily-wear cotton panties in the same color.

"Sam, I—" a voice says from behind him, from the middle of his bedroom. His head whips around to see Castiel standing there frozen, staring at him with wide bright eyes, mouth left hung open. It only takes a few seconds for the angel’s face to turn light pink, a blush blossoming on his face. Sam would be doing the same if it weren’t for the sheer shock that holds him in place, not letting him grab his jeans from the floor only a few feet away.

"I apologize," Castiel says, still not taking his eyes off Sam only to let them roam a little across his body. "I didn’t realize I would interrupt a… personal moment."

He still makes no motion to move, to zap away to somewhere far, but instead he does something that surprises Sam. He takes a half a step forward, eyes caught on the pink fabric that hugs Sam’s hips. For a moment, Sam can swear that he could see a brief glimpse of pink darting out between Cas’ chapped lips, wetting them slightly.

Oh _shit_ , he’s getting harder.

"Uh, yeah," Sam manages to force out, bending by the knees to reach for his jeans. When his fingers curl around the denim waistband, Castiel takes another step forwards.

"You—" Castiel starts before pausing, making Sam freeze in his tracks. "You look very… nice."

The last word comes out very quietly, but Sam still catches it. 

"I was under the impression that those are for women," Castiel comments, eyes finally coming up to meet Sam’s, looking at him curiously.

Unable to hold his gaze for more than a second, Sam turns to face the mirror again, to see the state of himself. He’s practically naked in front of his friend—in front of a fucking _Angel of the Lord_ —wearing panties while half-hard. Sam’s been in a lot of weird situations over his lifetime, but this? It might just top the list.

"They are," Sam says like a sigh, admitting it to the angel. His own eyes trace the angles of his body in the mirror.

"Unsurprisingly, they befit you quite well," Castiel says from behind him, an honest tone in his voice. That’s the difference between Dean and Castiel—Dean would have already cracked ten jokes about it, while Cas look at him… admiringly?

"The view is enjoyable," Castiel says simply, eyes darkening with something Sam can’t quite place.

Oh _god_.

"Th-thanks."

Castiel slowly crosses the room, footsteps quiet against the floor. Sam watches the angel come up behind him through the reflection in the mirror, unable to look away. His heart is beating wildly against his chest as their proximity becomes closer, smaller. Castiel never was one for personal space.

The angel is painfully close, a mere inches away from touching Sam’s back with his chest. Castiel leans his head in closer, hot breath against Sam’s ear and he shivers.

"The view from behind is even better," he says roughly as two hands come to frame Sam’s hips, just over the waistband of the panties.

Sam nearly jumps at the touch, but Cas holds him there steady. His eyes dart over his shoulder, getting a glimpse of the black haired man from the corner of his eye before looking back to the mirror.

It’s quite a sight, really. Sam is completely naked except for panties, standing in front of a completely clothed Castiel and the contrast makes him feel tingly. Cas’ hands bracket his hips possessively, holding him in place. Not to mention said angel just commented on appreciating _'the view.'_

"Tell me, Sam," Castiel says, still right at his ear making Sam blush at the deep husky tone. "Does wearing women’s underwear arouse you?"

Sam’s cheeks continue to redden, mouth unable to form words. He merely nods shakily, closing his eyes while doing so. All of his confidence melts away and he begins to feel the burning feeling of shame again. He’s a man wearing _panties_ in front of an _angel_.

And he’s so fucking _hard_.

Castiel’s fingers skim the edges of the panties, tracing the skin along Sam’s hips to below his belly button before returning to the jut of his hips. He continues to touch Sam freely as he whispers into his ear.

"Is this your secret, Sam?’ Castiel asks, lips nearly brushing against the skin of Sam’s neck. "If I were to bring Dean in here, would he be surprised?"

Sam bites his lip hard, nodding again. There was no one else on this planet that knew about his thing, but of course, the one person who finds out isn’t a human or from this earth at all.

He shudders unconsciously as Castiel’s fingertips dip below the waistband of his baby pink panties, fitting tightly into the space between his skin and the fabric. Cas keeps on tracing his hips, fingers diving a little lower each round. The feeling of someone else’s hands on his body makes his knees weak—so many times he’s dreamed of it, having another person share in this kink. Sam lets Castiel touch as he pleases, closing his eyes and tossing back his head to lean on Castiel’s shoulder behind him, mouth dropping open a little.

It’s then that Castiel withdraws his hands, one going to cup Sam’s dick and the other traveling the long road between his hips and his neck, skimming firmly against Sam’s chest before holding onto his jaw. Castiel pulls Sam’s face towards his own, pressing their lips together hungrily. Sam gasps into it, air being stolen from his lungs.

Keeping a hand on the side of Sam’s face, Castiel looks directly into Sam’s eyes, ensuring that he can’t look away. “May I?” Castiel asks, giving Sam’s hard cock another squeeze.

Biting his lip again, Sam nods. At this moment in time, after that kiss, Sam would let Castiel do whatever he wants. He yearns for it, anything and everything the angel can dish out.

Cas’s hand, now completely warm from the contact, slides beneath the band of Sam’s panties and grips his cock, slightly pulling it from the confines of the fabric. The head peeks out from the top, a bead of precome gathering there. Castiel rubs the length of Sam’s cock through the pink lace, fingertips lightly brushing and teasing and making Sam make a little moan.

The other hand, the one that held Sam’s jaw when they kissed, trails down his back and tracing down the knobs of his spine, causing him to tremble. Two limber fingers tuck themselves under the small triangle of fabric there to rub a circle around Sam’s hole. His knees grow weaker by the second, almost succumbing to the overwhelming feeling of _want want need need._

"I have to ask, Sam," Castiel begins,still rubbing Sam’s cock while pressing his hips against Sam’s butt, fingers still teasing him there. He can feel the angel’s hard length pressing through the layers of fabric. "Do you want this? Do you want me to fuck you while you wear those panties?"

Sam can only let out another small raspy gasp, tossing his head back and breathing heavily.

"An answer," Cas says, warningly. "Or I’ll stop."

It takes a lot of Sam’s concentration and self-control to ignore the hand moving on his dick and the fingers dipping shallowly into his ass in order to form words. “Please—”

“‘Please’ what?”

“ _Please_ ,” Sam continues, breathy as he shudders under Castiel’s touch. “Please fuck me, _please_.”

It’s apparently all that the angel needs to hear.

"Hands up," Castiel says, not quite commanding but rather soft, like a request he knows that Sam will obey. Sure enough, Sam can’t help it—his arms fly up over his head, held out a shoulder’s width apart. A soothing hand runs up his bare back, pushing between his shoulder-blades to bend Sam over slightly. "Brace yourself."

His hands come to rest on the cold surface of the mirror, face coming closer to his own reflection, making him realize that Castiel has just maneuvered him into a position with his ass pressed out towards Cas’ hips. The thought of what might be coming makes his breath come a little faster.

"Good," Castiel says from behind him, over the sound of the rustling of his trenchcoat dropping to the floor. Something deep within Sam hopes that Castiel doesn’t take off anymore clothes, wishing to keep the alluring look of the two of them—one dressed, one not.

Thankfully, Castiel only unzips his black dress pants, and soon enough, Sam feels the weighty feeling of the angel’s hard cock gliding between his cheeks, brushing against the skin. His two fingers are still shallowly pushing into him dry, stretching him slightly.

Castiel brings the hand that was gripping Sam’s cock up to his lips, pressing into them. Sam lets his jaw drop open, letting Cas’ fingers in as he sucks on them, getting them nice and wet because he knows exactly why. When Castiel deems them wet enough, he pulls them away, out from Sam’s mouth with a pop.

"Legs wider." And Sam complies. The two fingers in his ass already are replaced by the wet ones, sliding in much easier and deeper than before. Two fingers turn into three fingers, stretching and scissoring Sam’s hole until he’s gasping and crying out for more.

Sam braces himself, holding himself there against the mirror and watching Castiel move behind him, wondering when he was going to push down the baby pink panties and push right into him.

But then Castiel does something surprising; he pushes the thong to the side and suddenly Sam feels the pressure of a thick cockhead pressing between his cheeks before it slides in.

There it is, the slight burning feeling Sam hasn’t felt in far too long, the feeling of being stretched and full and at the mercy of another man. Sam grips at the mirror, leaving fingerprints all over the corners as Cas’ hips roll slowly into him, only to gain speed. With each thrust comes a small whimpering sound from Sam’s lips.

"You like this, Sam?" Castiel asks, threading his fingers through Sam’s hair and gripping it. "You like it when I bend you over and fuck you? When I don’t even pull down your panties to fuck you like the slut you are?"

Sam can’t stop the utterly pornographic moan he lets out—Castiel somehow knows exactly what to say to him. He’s trying his hardest to stay standing, to not let his knees give out on him despite their shaking. His own eyes are closed as he relishes in the feeling of the angel’s cock thrusting roughly into him with his panties pulled to one side.

"Open your eyes," Castiel says, and Sam’s eyes snap open. "Look at how beautiful you are, how beautiful you are in those panties, how beautiful you look when you’re being fucked."

And god, if that’s not a turn on, Sam doesn’t know what is. The sight is indeed beautiful in a way—Sam sees himself, face the same shade as his panties, braced against the mirror as a clothed Angel of the Lord fucks him hard from behind. He can see the head of his own cock, hard and flushed and peeking through the top of the waistband.

Castiel’s thick cock constantly brushes across his prostate, causing Sam to cry out every time. The combination of the possessive hands on his hips, the sight of himself in the mirror, still wearing panties while getting fucked in the ass by an angel, pushes him over the edge. Sam comes hard with a shout, come striping up the surface of the mirror.

Pumping a few more times into him, Castiel comes as well, squeezing Sam’s hips hard as he fills him up with come.

Taking another look at the two of them in the mirror, suddenly Sam feels weak, knees finally shaking one last time before giving out. Strong arms—supernaturally strong—catch him, stopping him from falling to the ground. Castiel pulls out of him, gathering up the hunter in his arms and carrying him across the room to Sam’s bed, still limp in his arms.

"Do not worry," Castiel says softly, pressing his lips to Sam’s temple before resting him on the bed. "I’ll keep your secret."

When Sam rolls onto his side to ask the angel to join him, Castiel is gone, only a flutter of wings echoing in the now silent room.

**Author's Note:**

> find me on tumblr @ GhostGarrison


End file.
